Corrosive Thorns
The Corrosive Thorns are a 21st 'Cursed' Founding Chapter from the stock of the brave and stoic Iron Hands. This particular Chapter unlike its brethren have a low affinity for the Mechanicus rather being away from them as much as possible. Like many 21st Founding Chapters the Corrosive Thorns have a mutation in the Betcher's Gland that mutated into the pores of the skin leading to the sweat of the Astartes being heavily corrosive. Their combat speciality of the Chapter is Frontal Assault and Astarte Suppression especially towards other Iron Hands Successors. Chapter History The Corrosive Thorns are a 21st Founding Chapter from Iron Hands' stock. Like any other Chapter coming from the 21st Founding the Corrosive Thorns weren't left untouched, having the Betcher's Gland fuse with the sweat gland of the Astartes, turning it corrosive. The Chapter is known for their hatred towards the traditional Iron Hands successors for their extensive use of bionics. The hatred is also towards the Adeptus Mechanicus for poisoning the Legion's minds, turning them in automatons without emotion. The Corrosive Thorns got their beliefs after reading a journal of their Primarch found on a formerly compliant world brought into the Imperium by the Iron Hands Legion during the Great Crusade. In the journal, entries upon entries of Ferrus Manus complaining about the fact that the Marines were replacing limbs to show their loyalty to their Primarch. Having a strong belief of the traditionalist Chapters were shaming their Primarch's legacy. The Chapter wouldn't once reconsider when they were tasked with the destruction of their brethren. Because of this belief the High Lords of Terra tasked the Chapter with putting back in place or eliminating chapters that turn renegade. Notable Campaigns *'Battle for Laxion (099.M36)'- The Corrosive Thorns landed upon Laxion to aid with the destruction of Genestealer Cults that spread around the World, The Astartes would conduct a series of sieges against big Cult nests in order to weaken the communication between the smaller outposts and also to eradicate the major part of the threat while remaining somewhat undetected. The Chapter would destroy all signs of a Cult ever taking root upon the planet. *'Supply Destruction (251.M37)'- A Chaos Warband built a base upon a planet near the Chapters home system. The Corrosive Thorns sent 3 companies to destroy the base before the major bulk of the Warband to come back. 15 Squads landed upon the planet where they would engage in melee combat. The 15 squads would successfully kill the guarding Heretic Astartes and destroyed the outpost. The Chapter would search and find several caches filled with equipment as a way to safe keep it if the planet was to be lost which were then destroyed. *'War for Archos (874.M37)'- In the latter centuries of M37, the Forge World of Archos came under attack by the forces of the treacherous Alpha Legion who sought to take over the vitally important mechanicus-held world in order to produce more gear for their legion. The Corrosive Thorns rapidly responded to the threat, aided by two elite Tempestus Scions regiments to help defend the world from the threat. When the first three waves of the Forces of Chaos hit the Imperial defenders, they managed to dispatch them, but when the fourth wave arrived it brought a large amount of daemonic engines which would force the defenders to back down. The attackers took more ground. Only after managing to take down the daemon engines could the Imperial defenders take back the ground lost. The Defenders would push the attackers off-world but not without losing 25% of the planet's vital manufactorums. *'Destruction of The Ironclad (511.M38)'- The first ever elimination of a Chapter by the Corrosive Thorns was the case of the Ironclad, an Iron Hands Successor Chapter of an Unknown Founding. The rogue Chapter had dedicated themselves to a Mechanical God from an unknown civilisation, an unforgivable heresy that required a decisive response. The High Lords of Terra tasked the Corrosive Thorns Chapter to put down these rogue Astartes. The Corrosive Thorns took the Ironclad by surprise upon their homeworld using their trademarked 'Steel Rain' tactic, crushing multiple Astartes who were outside patrolling around the Fortress-Monastery. The Chapter moved quickly cutting through the guards straight into the relic room and taking all the rouge chapter's relics and unique gear while the majority of the assaulting forces took down high ranking Astartes before killing the lower-tiered ranks. After successfully eliminating the Ironclad the Chapter were much lauded and held in high esteem by the High Lords as the likes of the ruthless Minotaurs Chapter, and forevermore, would called upon the Corrosive Thorns to deal with a Chapter that had fallen from the Emperor's light. *'Assault of Esparda (441.M39)'- The planet known as Esparda was an Imperial Knight world that was home to two knightly houses, one of which succumbed to the will of Khorne. The loyalist house, knowing that a victory couldn't be achieved by themselves. sent a distress call which was picked up by the Chapter. The 1st and 5th Companies were sent to aid world. When the Companies arrived most of the house was wiped out, Only four knights remaining alive. Filled by rage for their late arrival, The Chapter went on a rampage towards the traitors, slaying everyone who came in their tracks. The Marines of the chapter did not care for any tactics which would be slaughters by the tens. In 10 days the Chapter eradicated the traitor but not without the death of the last members of the loyalist house. *'Destruction of the Brazen Hands (821.M40)'- The Brazen Hands Chapter, like many before them, became a footnote in history when they betrayed the Imperium for the worship of the Blood God Khorne. The Chapter was dragged into a brutal war with the rogue Chapter. If the Storm Brethren had not arrived to intervene and aid the Corrosive Thorns then the valiant Chapter would've been wiped due to the undying thirst of blood by the Traitors and their neverending hordes of daemonic allies. The two Loyalist Chapters would annihilate the Brazen Hands and utterly eradicate their crumbling homeworld as a last act of spite to the traitor chapter *'Defence of Patrak III (212.M41)'- On the planet of Patrak III the Chapter settled for a short period of time in order to built an operating base in case their homeworld was ever to fall. While building the base a horde of Orks landed upon the planet using ships made out of scrap. The orks swarmed the planet killing all servitors they could find before attacking the Marines of the Chapter. The Companies present fought bravely but they couldn't face the orks for much long. In the end all Astartes present were killed. At a later date the Chapter came back and annihilated each ork on the planet. The long dead marines were put to rest and the armor and weapons restored. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)'- During the 13th Black Crusade the Chapter was tasked with the protection of the World know as Haka. Upon reaching the world the chapter would realize that it was a trap and the world was long under the control of the traitors. The Chapter was about to be wiped losing its Chapter Master Stalius Lee when he sacrificed himself to protect the remaining 200 Marines under his lead. When the situation became grim, Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his Primaris Space Marines aided them into taking back the world. The Marines were reinforced with 500 Primaris Space Marines after the battle was over. *'Reinforcement Of Kasus (012.M42)'- In 012.M42 the recently reinforced chapter was called to aid the Astarte Chapters who joined the battle for Kasus, a planet known for its gear quality for guardsmen regiments. The Chapter alongside two others went on a reinforcement process of remaining loyalist bases. The chapter unlike their normal tactics used, decided to remain and defend rather then attack which would spare them from several shock attacks which cut away many loyalists. When the number of allies began to drop the Chapter had to conduct attacks towards their enemies cutting them in half but not without being lowering in number. The Chapter and the other allied groups recaptured the world but not without losing a big number of loyalists. Chapter Homeworld Accydavius is a heavily radioactive world filled by seas of acid. The Planet is covered by clusters of hills at the poles of the planet. The planet is devoid of life; It has been Chosen by the Chapter as their Homeworld due to its similarities to their history and mutations. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery known as The Caustic Bastion is located in the center of the planet where the Chapter terraformed a circular lake around the Monastery. To enter it you must wake one of the four Bridges made of corrosive resistant steel. The Monastery posses the Librarium, Apothecarion, Technicarum and Reclusium in the lower levels alongside the Chapters dreadnoughts Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter views all humans not presenting bionics as pure while the ones who use bionics to "repair" themselves are tainted and should be executed. This came from a journal created by their Primarch, filled by the disappointment towards the legion for the unnecessary amount of bionics used, becoming more machine then human. As such the chapter vowed to never use bionics if not necessary or if it isn't needed for the survival of the Astarte. The Chapter views the Emperor as the Greatest Human to ever live Chapter Culture Opposite to Iron Hands successors the chapters culture revolves around the purity of flesh over machine. The Chapter believes that their gene-line has been tainted by their brethren. As a way to seek forgiveness from their Primarch and to clean the dark spot on their line. It is known by the Brethren of the Chapter to fight with other Iron Hands successors due to their beliefs Recruitment Process The Chapter has 4 Challenges for the Aspirants to complete in order to join the Chapter. *Challenge 1: The First Challenge is a fight between Aspirants to have a spot for the recruiting ships which would transport them to the homeworld of the Chapter *Challenge 2: The Aspirants are tasked with traversing the empty lands of the planet and entering the Monastery through any way possible. Many end up dying attempting to even cross small rivers *Challenge 3: The Aspirants are tasked with drinking from a chalice filled by poisons and acids powerful enough to melt the intestines of most people. Only those that survive drinking it go to the next stage. *Challenge 4: The last Challenge tasks the surviving Aspirants with the attack of a ork encampment in order to prove the prowess of the Aspirants. Those that survive are then inducted into the chapter Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-seed of the Chapter suffers from two known mutations one of which being the cause for the Inquisition constantly checking them for the possibility of the gene-seed being heavily mutated until it turns the Astartes into abominations, Mutation 1: Normally, a Betcher's Gland causes an Astartes' salivary glands to transform their spittle into a corrosive, blinding acid when consciously triggered. But like most 'Cursed' Founding Chapters, the Corrosive Thorn's gene-seed began to show unusual genetic idiosyncrasies not long after its inception, particularly the fusion of their Betcher's Gland with a battle-brother's sweat glands. Over time, the built up poison within their Betcher's Gland builds up to the point where their body cannot simply filter the built up toxins, and their are eventually secreted uncontrollably through an Astartes pores. This corrosive sweat can cause minor damage to the interior of their power armour, and over time, cause superficial damage to the outside of the outer coating of paint, giving the armour a corroded appearance, but doesn't affect the overall function of the battle-plate. The upside of their overactive production of corrosive spittle is that it makes an average Corrosive Thorns battle-brother far more lethal than normal, as well as giving them the added ability of being able to spit this toxic saliva much further. Mutation 2: A gene mutation makes all Corrosive Thorns Astartes develop green or turquoise eye colour several years after their induction. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *''Chapter Master'' *''Captain'' Junior Ranks *''Lieutenant'' *''Sergeant'' Line Ranks *''Battle Brother'' *''Neophyte'' Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Deathwatch Service The Corrosive Thorns view the Deathwatch as a necessity to bring and glory to the Chapter and to honor the pact between All Chapters. Even thought the Chapter views the Deathwatch with such praise it sends only 2 Astarte at most when the time comes to hide their mutation that might consider them as different from other Chapters. It is known for the Corrosive Thorn brethren to get into fights with other iron hands successors. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Doctrine of the Chapter is that of Direct Assault and Astarte Suppression especially against Iron Hands successors. The chapter possess equipment specifically made for the chapter that is resistant to corrosion. The Chapter prefers battles on highly acidic worlds due to their advantages on such planets. Notable Space Marines Chapter Fleet *''Venomous Crusade'' (Battle Barge) *''Poison Drinker'' (Battle Barge) *''Acid Eater'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Shield Breaker'' (Strike Cruiser) *''The Watcher'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Green Goliath'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Star Gazer'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Corrosive Thorns primarily wear white coloured battle-plate with secondary scorpion green on parts of the helmet, backpack, right shoulder pauldron trim and left arm and both poleyns (knee guards). An open-faced, black coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) is painted on the right shoulder pauldron. A black coloured stylised roman numeral is stenciled on the armorial inset, which indicates squad number. A white coloured roman numeral on the left poleyn indicates company assignment. Often, the overproduction of corrosive sweat tends to, over time, bleed through the battle-plate, often causing superficial damage to the battle-plates sacred livery, giving the overall armour a corroded appearance. Chapter Badge The Corrosive Thorns Chapter badge is a stylised rendition of a crown of black thorns dripping corrosive poison, evoking the nature of the Chapter's namesake. Chapter Relics *''The Poisoned Lance'' - Is a longer then average spear designed by one of the Chapters renowned Techmarines for the Head Guard defending the Chapter Master to use as a weapon. The Spear has attached a flamer that emits green fire. *''Chalice Of The Damned'' - Is a white Chalice decorated with scorpion green lines and decorative wings. It is used as a ceremonial item from which new Chapter Masters drinks from upon ascension. *''Warden Of Solos'' - Is a ancient Land Raider which was part of the Chapter since their conception. The Machine Spirit being so strong that at times it would move ever so slightly without the Chapter realizing. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By The Corrosive Thorns Feel free to add your own About The Corrosive Thorns Notes The artwork and Chapter Badge has been made/given by Algrim Whitefang all rights go to him. Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding